1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) tubes, and more particularly, to the method for manufacturing an integrated-shaping tube for CFLs in one single processing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most conventional compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) are configured in column-like structure (for instance, the U-shaped, n-shaped or H-shaped structure). Disadvantages associated with conventional column-like compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) are listed as follows. First of all, most light emitted from the inside of the discharge tube of a compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) is blocked by its neighboring tubes and tubes around it, so the luminous flux per watt of the compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) is significantly reduced; secondly, since most conventional column-like discharge tubes are physically configured in close approximate and hence have little space in between tubes, the heat generated by tubes can not be spread out soon, which also reduces luminosity factor and lifespan of tubes; thirdly, length of discharge tubes in most conventional CFLs are fixed and cannot be flexibly adjusted.
To solve the above-mentioned disadvantages, the patent case ZL01253432.3 provided “a ball-shaped compact fluorescent lamps (CFL)”, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the lamp includes several discharge tube units 1′ connected together by jumpers in bridge linkage, while the ball-shaped compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) is comprised of several petal-shaped discharge tubes 1′ having a certain curvature radius, and each leg tube 11′ of the discharge tube 1′ is arranged on the sphere surface in uniform distribution. The middle portion of the leg tubes 11′ are gradually opened, as shown in FIG. 3, in radial uniform distribution to increase the gaps of the leg tubes 11′ of the adjacent compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) tubes 1′ and the discharge tube unit 1′. In this case, the whole ball compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) tube comprises of several discharge tubes 1′ having curvature radius (actually being stereo-radian as shown in FIG. 3) has three advantages, compared with the prior art, as listed below: one is that the increased gap between adjacent compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) discharge tube 1′ makes the light, which emits from inside walls of the discharge tube 1′, pass through the opposite gaps for an uniformly distributed light source; secondly, curved leg tubes 11′ of the discharge tube 1′ of the shape of a ball or an ellipse shortens the length of the discharge tube for an improved distribution curve flux; finally, increased gaps between adjacent discharge tubes 1′ reduce the temperature around the lamp and improves the luminous flux per watt, further improving the reliability of ball compact fluorescent lamps (CFL).
In conventional technology of the art, the curved leg tube 11′ of the discharge tube 1′ having a certain stereo-radian and arranged in radial following a sphere, as shown in FIG. 3, is laid out on the sphere surface in uniform distribution for a better distribution curve flux and a uniform ball light source. Automatic mass production in manufacturing leg tubes 11′ of the discharge tube 1′ having said stereo-radian, and different curvature radius at different parts of leg tubes 11, however, is difficult to carry out, resulting in high production cost; defective rates in manufactured glass tubes also stays high. As a result, the above mentioned technique is only limited to compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) (with power above 28 W, and a tube diameter of 12.to 18 mm), as commonly seen in the market. In sum, the above mentioned conventional cannot be applied to compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) (with power less than 26 W, and a tube diameter less than 12 mm.
Therefore, the ball-shaped compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) provided by the patentZL01253432.3, although, has a high luminous flux per watt, a short-sized discharge tube, a better distribution curve flux of the ball light source, and a desired effect in cooling temperature, but it is difficult to put into scale production the invention disclosed in ZL01253432.3, especially for glass tubes of small diameter for CFL lamps of small power. Therefore, the structure of the patent ZL01253432.3 still needs to be improved.